


All My Love

by rakiroad



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Filipino, Seventeen - Freeform, Tagalog, Wonwoo - Freeform, carats - Freeform, kpop, seokmin
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28031991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakiroad/pseuds/rakiroad
Summary: No one falls in love with the good boy....
Relationships: School romance - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	All My Love

Story  
No one falls in love with a good boy. 

That's what I thought upon looking at Cindy--Cindy was the prettiest girl in school at dahil maganda, si Cindy rin ung tipo ng babaeng namimili na lang ng sasagutin. 

And she was definitely the talk of the whole campus since last week--when she was courted by Wonwoo and Seokmin.

Nang sabay.

See kung gaano siya kaganda?

And now, by looking at her, she probably said yes to Wonwoo now.... and she already did dump Seokmin. 

Who would fall in love with a good boy naman kasi? 

Studies said that girls tend to get attracted more to bad boys daw. Because they believe that they can tame the beast in them. Simple. Pride and ego. It's something you can be proud nga naman diba?

No one falls in love with a good boy. 

Napatingin uli ako kay Seokmin. His eyes looked sad while looking at Wonwoo. I mean ikaw ba naman na hindi piliin, hindi ka malulungkot? Seokmin looked he was about to cry, but because he's a GOOD boy, he just smile when Cindy looked at her. 

"Hm, Min, sorry. It's just that..."

"I know, Cindy. It's a fair game. Best wishes on you too." Seokmin looked at Wonwoo. "Take care, bro."

And then he walked away and leave the two alone.

Napatingin ako kay Seokmin. I want to follow him, but I know I can't. I musn't. 

Because he didn't know someone like me exists. 

Someone like who already fell with a good boy like him.


End file.
